


It's Quiet In The City

by Syndcates



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Mianite's an asshole, Minecraft, Realm of Mianite, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: Basically a Mianite Mob AU, with Diacate. (My most self-indulgent thing oml)





	1. {Prologue}

The car drove through the dark streets, the occupants silent within it. Streetlights briefly illuminated the inside of the car, casting shadows across the passengers. It was night, and the occupants of the car had a job to do. Tony Modestep drove with a determined look on his face, his brother, Josh, sitting right beside him, eyes glued to his phone. Nade sat in the back of the car, eyes closed as he let himself get lost in the music blasting from his headphones. Tom was stuck in the middle seat, pressed up as close to Dianite as he could get. The dark skinned man’s arm was wrapped possessively around Tom’s waist, resting his head on top of Tom’s head. Occasionally, Tom would lit his head from Dianite’s shoulder to give him a quick, reassuring kiss.

“We’re here.” Tony said as the car came to a halt in a parking lot. They were going to a Mianitee warehouse, one that had low security. All they were going to do was steal some of the things that were in the warehouse - mainly drugs - and sell them or reuse them if they were able to. Dianite hummed, and pressed a kiss to Tom’s head. Tom unclasped his seatbelt but made no move to get out of the car. Tony stepped out of the car, popping open the trunk. Josh and Nade also made their way out of the car, leaving the two lovers alone.

“You’ll be safe, and stay behind me and Nade, alright?” Dianite murmured, pulling Tom onto his lap. Tom huffed and rolled his eyes, annoyed about being babied.

“Fine, if you want me too.” Tom lent down and kissed the other man softly, hands trailing through Dianite’s hair. Dianite smiled at Tom, who nervously smiled back.

“We just need to do this last job, and then I promise that we can retire.” Dianite whispered, pressing a kiss to the underside of Tom’s jaw. Tom hummed in agreement, crawling off of Dianite’s lap to open the door.

“You love birds done making out in there?” Nade chuckled, pulling his gun out of the duffel bag that had been carelessly thrown in the trunk. Tom scowled at Nade, pushing past him to get to his handgun, a gift from Dianite. The grip was made of a dark red wood, that had the letter’s T and D carved into it. Besides the grip, the rest of the gun was made of a silver metal that shone in the darkness. Tom popped open the magazine, making sure that he had bullets.

“You all ready?” Dianite asked, a tinge of surprise in his voice. There were a few curt nods, everyone being to on edge to reply verbally. The group began to walk towards the warehouse, Dianite and Nade in the front, Tom in the middle, and the Modesteps following behind them.

The warehouse door was opened easily, even though it was locked. A few old-looking light hung from the ceiling, giving the warehouse some light. The door closed silently behind the Modestep brothers, and the group warily entered the building. Tom noticed a few crates off to the side and motioned towards them. Nade and Tom quietly walked towards the boxes, making sure to not be seen by any of the guards, if there were any. Nade pried open the boxes, grinning when he saw exactly what they were looking for in them. Waving the other three over, Tom glanced around looking for any guards.

“Well, fancy seeing you here, brother.” A voice rang out through the room, coming from the opposite side. Dianite glared at the pale-haired man standing across the room, his own group of ‘soldiers’ behind him.

“Mianite.” Dianite scowled, adjusting his grip on his gun. Mianite scoffed and looked over Dianite’s group, eyeing Tom for longer than Dianite would have liked.

“So you came all the way up to the north to see me? How generous.” Mianite spat. “You even decided to bring your little boy-toy along. He’s cute,” Dianite stepped possessively in front of Tom, glaring at Mianite. “Maybe you’ll let me take him for a ride, rough him up a bit. I know a couple of places that he’d be well received…”

“He’s not a toy, Mianite” Dianite hissed, pointing his gun at Mianite. The ‘soldiers’ standing around Mianite almost immediately raised their guns, aiming for Dianite. Mianite chuckled and waved his hand nonchalantly, the people lowering their guns hesitantly.

“Don’t worry, I was only joking. Why don’t you step away from the boxes, and we can have a civil conversation, like brothers.” Mianite smiled widely, almost sneering. Dianite shook his head and glanced at his group. Tony and Josh were scowling at Mianite and his lackeys, while Nade had placed his hand on Tom’s shoulder, who looked disgusted by the way that Mianite had just spoken so freely about him. Dianite made eye contact with Tony and Josh, giving them a small nod. Dianite turned back to Mianite, his gun still raised. Mianite rolled his eyes at his brother’s anger.

 

Suddenly, the warehouse was alive with the sound of guns firing, Mianite’s lackeys dropping to the floor, dead. Mianite stared at the bodies around him, startled. He raised an eyebrow at his brother, gesturing to the bodies beside him.

“Really Dianite? Really?” Mianite huffed in annoyance, bringing his own gun out. The golden pistol shone in the dim lighting, a threatening golden glint. Tom stepped out from behind Dianite, wincing as he saw the bodies at Mianites feet. He noticed the gun pointing at Dianite and raised his own gun, aiming for the pale-haired man across the room.

“You’re outgunned, Mianite. It’s five to one, and if you shoot me you won’t get out of here alive.” Dianite said, staring at Mianite defiantly. Mianite chuckled and waved his pistol at the group of them.

“You know just as well as I do that my followers will resort to those same measures if I die here.” Mianite shrugged, grinning eerily. Tom saw the man’s finger twitch on the trigger, and let his own finger pull the trigger. Mianite staggered back, gripping his shoulder in pain. A dark red stain began to crawl around the wound, a vivid contrast to the man’s all white clothing. Mianite growled in pain, glaring at Tom who still held his handgun defiantly.

“Really Tom?” Dianite muttered, shaking his head exasperatedly. Seeing his opportunity, Mianite raised his gun and fired twice, both shots hitting Tom straight in the chest. Tom crumpled like a sack of bricks, gasping out in pain.

“Oh my god, Tom!” Nade rushed over to the fallen man, dropping his gun on the ground. Tom wheezed, a couple of tears spilling out of his eyes. Tony started furiously typing something on his phone, before holding it up to his ear.

“You bastard!” Dianite shouted at Mianites retreating form, angrily shooting at him a couple more times. He turned around, his heart pounding. Tom’s shirt was slowly becoming covered in blood, Nade pressing down at the centre of his chest.

“D-Dia….” Tom gasped out, shuddering in pain. Dianite immediately rushed to his side, taking the younger man’s hand in his.

“You’ll be alright, beloved. Tony’s calling an ambulance, and you’ll just have to stay at the hospital for a little while, alright?” Dianite seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Tom.

“They’ll be here soon. We’ve gotta go, Dia.” Tony said, wincing at the sight of Tom’s blood. Tom coughed, blood coming up with his cough.

“Dia…” Tom whimpered, trying to get himself off of the floor.

“I’m so sorry, beloved. I will come get you, from the hospital, alright? You just have to stay alive for me, and we won’t have to do anymore jobs, alright beloved?” Dia asked, his voice urgent but still gentle. Tom nodded slowly, tears still sliding down his face.

“Cmon Dia, we’ve gotta go, like right now!” Nade tugged on Dianite’s arm with blood soaked hands. Dianite stood, grabbing Tom’s handgun as he left.

Tom sobbed as he watched his friends leave, wanting them to stay but knowing that they wouldn’t be arrested this way. The pain in Tom’s chest grew, and he coughed up more blood, gasping for breath. The faint sound of a siren caught his attention, and he once more tried to lift himself off of the ground. He collapsed back onto the ground, black dots swarming his vision. Rapid footsteps came up to him and hands lifted him up, but he couldn’t pay attention to anything. There was something being put over his face as he felt himself start to slip into unconsciousness, the darkness feeling like an old friend. His eyes closed, and the pain went away as he passed out.


	2. {Chapter One}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dianite and the gang reflect over the incident

The ride back had been silent, as everyone was trying to take in what had just happened. Nade was staring at his blood-covered hands, shaking slightly. Tony was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. Josh had his head buried in his hands, muffled sniffles breaking the silence of the car. Dianite had taken a small box out of his pocket and was gripping it tightly, wishing that things had turned out differently.

“Dianite?” Tony said softly, glancing in rear-view mirror. Dianite glanced up at Tony questioningly. “Are we going to your house or to ours?” Dianite thought for a moment before replying.

“Mine. I’d feel better if we were all in the same house. Plus we’ve got to tell Furia, and he’s staying at mine and Tom’s right now.” Tony nodded and focused back on the road.

Eventually, they came to a stop in front of Dianite and Tom’s house. Dianite smiled wistfully at the house, one that he and Tom had made so many memories together in. The door opened, spilling light onto the dark driveway.

“Guys? What are you doing here so early?” Furia asked, peeking his head out the door. He glanced at the group, noticing that they were missing Tom. “Where’s Tom?”

“There’s been an… accident.” Dianite said, slowly making his way towards the door. Furia paled and stepped back from the door, allowing the others to step through. He took in Nade’s blood-stained hands, and Josh’s tear-streaked face.

“Tell me what happened.” Furia said, sitting back down on the couch. Tong and Josh sat on the other side of the couch, while Nade sat on the armrest. Dianite still stood, pacing slightly.

“Mianite fucking shot him. Twice. In the fucking chest.” Dianite said angrily, throwing his hands up in the air. “Tony called an ambulance and we had to go before they arrived, and I don’t even know if he’s still alive right now. He could be dead, and we wouldn’t even fucking know it.” Tony stood, grabbing Dianite’s shoulder.

“Man, you’ve gotta calm down. We saw the ambulance as we left, he’s probably at the hospital by now.” Tony said calmly. “We’ve gotta see what tomorrow brings, cause you know that a whole bunch of gunshots going off in a seemingly abandoned warehouse won’t go unnoticed.” Dianite sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Alright. I’m just… ugh. I’m going to kill him.” Dianite scolwed. “I’m heading off to bed. You lot should probably think about doing the same.” Dianite trudged towards the stairs without another word. The others glanced at each other, deciding silently to do the same.

Dianite collapsed onto the bed, a few tears leaking from his eyes. He didn’t make any move to wipe them away, instead he rolled onto Tom’s side of the bed. The sheets smelt faintly like him, and Dianite gripped Tom’s pillow to his chest.

“Please be ok, please.” He whispered into the pillow, letting himself cry for the first time in hours.

—  
“Police are still investigating a mysterious shooting that took place last night by Cinder Square. A young man was found with life-threatening wounds inside of a storage facility. The culprit is still unknown, and the police are trying to reach out to the family of the victim. If you believe you know the victim, please contact the Wingston city police force."

Thank you Janet, now to the weather.”

Dianite sighed and turned off the radio, the drowning voice of the announcer fading away. A slight breeze drifted through the room from a partially open window, stirring up loose pieces of paper from the man’s grand desk. Tom’s handgun lay at the center of his desk, droplets of blood drying on the silver metal. Dianite winced as the image of Tom’s blood-covered chest flashed in his mind, the sound of the younger boys sobs as they left. Right beside the handgun was the small box, a folded piece of paper beside it.

“God dammit.” Dianite hissed as he felt more tears prick at his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. His brother would be sorry for what he had done.

A knock on the door startled Dianite out of his thoughts, the man letting the knocker enter. Furia hesitantly stepped into the room, wearing an ugly sweater that Dianite knew Tom had gotten for him. It was a tradition, of the group of friends - the family - to give each other ugly sweaters around Christmas time.

“Did you hear the radio?” Furia asked, fidgeting with the bottom of his sweater. Dianite nodded, absentmindedly scratching his cheek. “Should… Should we tell them that we’re his family?”

“I’m not sure, Furia. I don’t want to rush into this, and accidentally reveal ourselves. But at the same time, I want to be there for Tom, and I want him to recover as quick as possible.” Dianite mused. “I think our best plan of action would be to wait a few days, so that he can have surgeries done, before we go see him.” Furia nodded, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

“Erm… Dia?” Furia frowned slightly. Dianite let out a distracted hum, glancing at the small box on the table. Furia stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s chest. Dianite let out a surprised grunt, before wrapping his arms around the shorter man as well. “I want you to know that I’m here for you, just like the Modesteps and Nade are. You don’t have to pretend to be alright.” Dianite felt the same stinging in his eyes, but he let his guard down for a moment.

“I’m so worried about him.” Dianite whispered, a few tears trailing down his cheeks. “What if he’s in a lot of pain? What if he needs me, and I’m not there to help him?” Furia tighten his grip on the taller man before speaking.

“If he needs you, he’ll get someone to call. I know he has your phone number memorized, so he could call you at any time from any place.” Furia said, a surprising amount of gentleness in his voice. “He’ll be ok.”

—  
A faint beeping greeted Tom as he blearily opened his eyes. The sterile smell of a hospital assaulted him, and he blinked a couple of times to see things clearly. Above him was a white paneled ceiling with a bright light shining directly down at him. Tom closed his eyes, the bright light making his already hurting head throb. Tom glanced down at himself, noticing the regular blue scrubs from basically every hospital. There was an IV in his right arm, the same arm also had a wrist band on it, and to his surprise, there was a plastic tube going through a hole in his shirt to his chest. Tom’s eyes widened, and he felt his heart start to beat faster. The heart monitor started beeping faster, probably due to his fear from the tube sticking out of his chest.

“Oh, you’re awake!” A sprightly female voice rang out. Tom glanced at the direction the voice was coming from, fear written all over his face. “Don’t worry dear, thats your thoracostomy tube. It helps keep your lung inflated, so it will heal faster.” The lady was in her late 30’s, and her dark hair held a few grey streaks in it. Tom forced himself to relax, and the beeping from the heart monitor slowed down to its normal pace. “That’s better honey!” She walked over to his bed and began raising it slightly, so he could belaying at an incline.

“W-Where am I?” Tom whispered, his voice cracking. The lady smiled at him and began filing the IV.

“You’re at Parkview Community, the one across from Bayview Plaza?” She smiled at him as she unbuttoned his shirt to check his bandages. “Looks like everything here is good! By the way, what’s your name? We’ve got the rest of your info, and the police are looking into your case right now.”

“My… my name’s Thomas. Thomas Cassell.” He said, his chest aching slightly. The nurse nodded and wrote down his name of the clipboard near his bed.

“Alright Thomas, since you told me your name, I’ll tell you mine. I’m Mary.” Mary flashed him a bright smile, which Tom weakly returned. “Is there anything else I can do for you honey?” Mary asked, straightening out the light blue bed sheets. Tom thought for a moment before answering.

‘No, not really. Can you just give me some painkillers? My head is killing me. Can I also have some water?“ Tom said, shifting slightly in a futile attempt to get comfortable.

“Oh of course dear! The one’s they gave you in surgery have probably worn off by now!” Mary helped Tom take his pain killers, and refiled the glass of water beside his bed. “Alright, I have to go check on other patients now. See you dear!” She waved as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Tom sighed and let his head fall onto the pillow. The ache in his chest was slowly subsiding, and Tom could feel himself slipping back asleep. He didn’t try to fight it, and let himself relax, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. {Chapter Two}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a visit from a very special someone

\- About three days later -

Dianite drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, impatiently watching the red light that his car was stuck behind. He had decided to take his older, cheaper looking car, to lessen the suspicion that he was in any way part of a gang, or the leader of one. Yesterday had been a blur, as Dianite went down to the police station to find out more about Tom’s condition. The police he had talked to had been friendly, and relieved that he was close to the younger man. It seems that most of their investigations had run dry, and they were worried that they wouldn’t be able to inform anyone of Tom’s condition. They had given him the address of the hospital and Tom’s room number, which he now had on a slip of paper beside him.

Driving forward as the light turned green, Dianite took the familiar route to his city’s main hospital. It was located directly in the heart of the city, and had lots of people flowing through at all times. Hopefully Tom was feeling up to seeing him today, as Dianite’s day somewhat revolved around Tom being able to see him. Dianite pulled into an empty parking space, stepping outside the car to pay for parking.

The inside of the hospital was barren and reeked of chemicals. Dianite winced at the sight, promising to himself to take Tom home as quick as possible. Near the entrance was a bored looking man, who sat behind the desk labeled ‘Reception’. Figuring that was his best bet, Dianite walked over to the desk.

“How can I help you today?” The man asked, a weary expression on his face.

“Do I need to sign in to go see my friend who’s staying here?” Dianite said. The man nodded and handed Dianite a clipboard with a pen attached to it.

“Write your name here, the time of entry here…” The man pointed at a few boxes before going back to his computer. “Who exactly are you coming here to see?”

“Uh… I’m coming to see my friend Tom Cassell. He got shot a couple of days ago.” The receptionist nodded typing a few things onto the computer.

“He’s on floor 4, room 413. Also, you got to take this visitor sticker, so people don’t freak out at me” Dianite gingerly took the sticker from the man’s hand, before sticking it onto his shirt.

“Thanks for your help.” The man nodded absentmindedly, paying more attention to his computer. Making his way towards the elevators, Dianite breathed out a sigh of relief. He was going to see Tom again. After three long, torturous days, he was going to see his beloved again. A small dinging sound was heard, and the second elevator opened, revealing an old man being pushed out the elevator by a younger lady. He gave them both a friendly smile and stepped inside, pressing the number four. 

After a few moments, the elevator doors opened to level four. Dianite stepped out, glancing around the sparse area. The walls were painted a boring colour of beige, and several uncomfortable looking couches sat in an almost circe a little while away from the elevators. Walking down the right hallway - after he noticed the room numbers beside the doors there - he quickly came across room 413. Biting his lip, he knocked on the door lightly before cautiously opening the door. A gentle smile spread across his face as he noticed the man lying in the bed. He was reading some kind of gossip magazine boredly, his normally spiked up hair, much more ‘potatoey’ as Tom would say. Tom glanced up as he heard the door open, and turned his head to look at Dianite. His eyes widened, and he beamed, immediately putting the magazine to the side.

“Hello beloved.” Dianite chuckled as Tom made grabby hands at him, quickly walking over to the younger man. Tom let out a soft giggle as Dianite pressed a kiss to his forehead, trying his best to bring Dianite down for a hug.

“Gimmie a hug, you sausage!” Tom whined, tugging on Dianites shirt. Dianite bent down awkwardly to hug Tom, nuzzling his face into Tom’s neck. Pulling back, Dianite noticed an uncomfortable-looking plastic chair sitting by Tom’s bed, dragging the chair closer to Tom’s bed before sitting down. He took Tom’s hand in his, interlocking their fingers together. Tom squeezed his hand slightly and Dianite smiled.

“Are you… feeling alright?” Dianite asked, absentmindedly brushing his thumb over the side of Tom’s hand. Tom hummed and shrugged lightly.

“It’s not been bad. I got really freaked out when I woke up and there was a tube in my chest.” He chuckled, smiling lazily at Dianite. “But now you’re here and everything is better.” Dianite winced at the thought.

“Besides that though…”

“Honestly Dia! I’m fine!” Tom huffed, pouting slightly at the other man.

“Alright alright. I didn’t mean to push your buttons, beloved.” Dianite murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Tom’s hand. Tom sighed in response, letting his head fall back and hit the pillow.

“Ugh, when can I go home?” Tom groaned, staring up at the ceiling. DIanite frowned, remembering what the police had told him. At the latest it would be a week and a half, at the least about half a week.

“We’ve got to wait for about half a week, and then we’ll see how you’re feeling, alright beloved?” Dianite said, smiling sadly at Tom.

“Ugh. As long as you come and visit, I think I’ll be ok.” Tom grumbled, a little bit upset that he would have to wait longer to leave. “I just wanna go home and snuggle with you on the couch while we watch bad movies.” Tom pouted once more at Dianite, this time even making puppy eyes at the man, as though that would change his fate. Chuckling, the other man responded with a smile.

“You and me both, beloved. You and me both.”


	4. {Chapter Three}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some of the other key players. Also Ianite and Dianite have a bonding moment™

“That’s definitely gonna scar.” A man with ginger hair said as he inspected the wound. The bullet hadn’t lodged too deep into his arm, but it was in there enough to be a hassle. The pale-haired man groaned, shifting slightly in his seat.

“Ugh, really? He fucking scared me? Bastard. I’m glad he’s dead.” Mianite scowled, wincing slightly as the ginger man re-wrapped the wound.

“Mianite, calm down. It’s just a scar. It’s not like he permanently disabled you.” The other man muttered, turning away from the man sitting next to him to shift through a couple of papers on his desk.

“But Dec, it hurt! And Dianite and a couple of his followers killed some of my best people! It’s not cool!” Mianite huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“We’ll, you wont have to worry about that guy who shot you anymore. You said he wasn’t wearing anything bulletproof?” Dec asked, neatly putting the assorted papers on his desk into piles.

“Nope. Just a t-shirt, and I shot him twice.” Mianite smirked, thinking of the horrified and angered look on his brother’s face. “His boy-toy was really important to him. Too bad he’s gone now.”

“You know your brothers going to be pissd at you, and will most likely try to attack you or something, right?” Dec glanced up at the pale-haired man, looking for his reaction. Mianite simple shrugged, wincing when the movement jostled his injured shoulder the wrong way.

“I know. I could tell he was pisssed by the shots he took at me as I was getting away.” Mianite replied, standing up from his metal stool besides Dec’s desk. “I’d love to stick around and chat, but you know. Gang to run, brother to stop, sister to meet with, the usual stuff.” Dec snorted and turned back to his desk.

“Yeah yeah, just make sure not to do too much strenuous exercise with it. It could make the wound worse.” Dec said. Mianite hummed in response and walked towards the exit of the room, taking his time to leave Dec’s impromptu office.

—

Dianite closed the car door with a slam, whipping out his phone quickly. He had spent a good couple of hours with Tom, chatting and snuggling with the younger boy. The thought of Tom made a small smile flit over Dianite’s face, but it was quickly replaced with a serious frown. He wanted his beloved out of the vile hospital and in his arms, and he knew just the person to call to get that to happen.

Turning on his phone - the background was of Tom sleeping. He wasn’t creepy, Tom was just cute - he pulled up the phone app and dialed in a familiar number. Holding the phone up to his ear, he bit his lip anxiously as the phone rang several times.

“Hello?” An unsure female voice rang through the speaker.

“Ianite. It’s Dianite.” He responded curtly.

“Oh, it’s just you Dia. I heard about Tom. I’m so sorry for your loss.” She sounded fairly sad, and Dianite could imagine that she would be biting her lip, a habit she’d picked up as a child when she was worried. Internally Diante fumed. How could she already know? It had been a few days, but he hadn’t expected news to travel so quickly. He knew that none of his friends that knew what had happened that night would tell anyone. They were a close knit group, the Dianitee’s. That left the only person who would actually have the guts to say anything to be… Mianite.

“What did he tell you.” Dianite groaned, rubbing a hand over his forehead. That stupid motherfucker. Did he really think that Tom was that weak-willed?

“He’s been going around saying - well, more like bragging - that he’s killed your partner. I kind of assumed that it was the truth because you hadn’t said anything about it.” Ianite responded.

“Hold on, are you alone?” Dianite asked, realizing that the information he had could prove to be a edge that he had over Mianite.

“Yes, I am. Why? Are you about to drop a bombshell on me?” Ianite teased. Dianite chuckled, shifting in his seat.

“Something like that.” He sighed. “Listen, what you’re going to hear can’t leave this conversation. Alright?”

“… Now I know you’re serious. What is it?” Ianite asked, the playfulness in her voice gone.

“Tom’s alive. Mianite shot him twice in the chest and it damaged his lung, but otherwise he’ll be fine in a couple of months.” Dianite said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“……”

“Ianite? Are you alright?” Dianite asked, worried about the sudden silence.

“Oh thank god.” Ianite responded, the relief evident in her voice. “I actually liked him. How’s he doing?” Dianite snickered at Ianite’s response, reminding him of his past… lovers. Ianite hadn’t been to fond of any of them, but when he introduced her to Tom, she had immediately loved him. To her, he was part of the family. Dianite smiled as he thought about the first time Tom had met his family, or at least, the ones he liked.

“He’s doing alright. He wants to go home. Next time I see him I’ll tell him you said hi.” Dianite replied. Ianite giggled slightly.

“Tell him that if he ever gets shot again I’m going to find him and shoot him again.” Ianite suddenly became serious. “What hospital is he at?”

“Parkview. But don’t come and see him, you could be followed by one of Mianite’s cronies.” Dianite scolwed.

“Hmmm. Alright. But as soon as he gets out of the hospital, I want to see him.” Dianite hesitated, feeling a little guilty asker his beloved sister to do this.

“Actually, that’s what I kinda called you to talk about…” Dianite started, trailing off awkwardly.

“You want me to get him out of there sooner?” Ianite asked, amused. Dianite huffed.

“… Yes?” Dianite replied hesitantly.

“Ugh fine. But you owe me one, and me getting to see Tom is not payback.” Ianite threatened.

“Thank you, Ianite. Thank you so much. I totally owe you.” Dianite said earnestly. He really was thankful to his sister, and he knew that going out with her to her favourite restaurant would free him from her debt.

“Whatever, Dia.” She replied. “I can get in touch with someone I know. He’ll be out of there in less than a week, you’ll see. Now, I’ve got some other things to do, so I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah, talk to you later you sis.” Dianiet said, before he hung up. Throwing his phone into the passenger seat, Dianite couldn’t contain the smile that broke out over his face.

He was going to get his beloved back.


	5. {Chapter Four}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes home. Dianite makes a promise.

-About two and a half-days later-

Tom boredly flicked through the channels of the tv in front of him. He’d been in the hospital for almost seven days now, and even though Dianite came periodically to check on him and keep him company, he was bored. There was nothing to his days, besides sleeping, eating, doing some stupid breathing exercises, having Dia come over and talking a bit to Mary when she had the time. The days dragged on forever, and Tom just wanted out. He wanted to see his friends again, and sleep with Dia in their own bed, not alone on the cheap mattresses that the hospital had. He glanced at the clock, inwardly groaning. It was only half-past two, meaning that dinner was in four hours, and he would probably go to sleep in seven.

Shifting slightly in his wheelchair (Mary had explained that they wanted to get patients out of the bed as quick as possible) , he became aware of a presence approaching from behind him. He glanced back, and grinned when he saw Dianite standing behind him.

“Hi Dia.” Tom said, giving the older man a slight wave. Dianite smiled back at him, stepping closer to rest his hands on the handles of the wheelchair. Tom hummed and leaned back, his head resting comfortably on Dianite’s thigh.

“So… I got in contact with Ianite a few days ago so that you would be out of here sooner.” Dianite said, dragging one of his hands through Tom’s hair. Tom giggled slightly, affectionately pressing his head into Dianite’s hand. “She was able to make some arrangements with the staff…” Dianite trailed off.

“What kinda arrangements Dia?” Tom asked, glancing up at Dianite.

“You’re going home today.” Dianite replied, chuckling as Tom gasped excitedly.

“Really?” Tom squealed, biting his lip to try and contain the smile that was threatening to break out on his face. Dianite just nodded, smiling gently at Tom who tried his best to hug him from where he was sitting down.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Tom beamed, pressing himself into Danite as best he could.

“No need to thank me, just Ianite. She did all of the work.” Dianite said, a fond smile etched on his lips.

“Can we go now?” Tom asked. “This place is a dump. I wanna go home.”

“Of course we can, beloved. Of course.”

—

Dianite hummed along to the pop song that was currently blasting through the speakers. Tom had been given some medication, a bit of which Tom had taken immediately, and breathing exercises - which Dianite knew he hated - as well as the recommendation to go see a doctor soon. He had begrudgingly accepted, after being given an appraising look from Dianite. Currently, Tom was sitting in the back seat, dressed in an oversized sweatshirt that was probably Dianite's, and a fluffy pair of sweatpants. Tom’s doctor had told him to avoid wearing clothes that took a lot of moving to put on, as it would agitate his stitches, which would be taken out at a later date. There was a white square bandage over them, which would help protect them until Tom’s wound was healed.

“You having fun back there?” Dianite teased, glancing in the front mirror. Tom nodded and continued to stare out the window. Dianite had put Tom in the back - amidst the younger man’s arguments. It was getting hard to resist Tom’s pouting face and pleading eyes - just in case anyone saw him in the front. Dianite grinned as he noticed how Tom perked up when he saw that they were on the road home. “Are you excited, beloved?” Dianite asked, grinning at Tom’s blushing face.

“Yeah. I wanna see Furia and Nade and The Modesteps.” Tom answered, yawning slightly and rubbing his face with a sleeved hand. He looked great in that sweater, and Dianite made a mental note to buy him more of them. It wasnt like he was going to be wearing much else for a while. As they pulled up the driveway, Tom started getting antsy. He had unbuckled his seatbelt before Dianit had even closed the garage doors, ready to see his friends again. Dianite unlocked Tom’s door for him, scooping the younger boy up in his arms, being careful to watch the top of the car. Tom giggled and leaned his head on Dianite’s chest.

“My Prince Charming.” He swooned, batting his eyes at Dianite and throwing an arm around his shoulders. Dianite snorted at the younger man’s actions, but couldn’t help the rush of pride he got being called that.

“Oh, those drugs have definitely kicked in, haven’t they.” Dianite smirked, closing the car door with his foot. Tom just shrugged and let out a sigh, before closing his eyes. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me now, or I’ll have everyone asking me annoying questions.” Tom cracked an eye open, looking up at Dianite expectantly. Tom hummed, opening both of his eyes as Dianite made his way out of the garage. The two made their way from the garage to the living room, where they were met with excited shouts. Tony and Josh rushed up to Tom and Dianite, the former man giggling at their antics. Furia remained on the couch, a small smile creeping its way onto his face, while Nade had stood up but respected Tom’s private space.

“Tom! Dude, it feels like forever since we’ve seen you!” Tony exclaimed, walking alongside Dianite as he made his way to the couch.

“I know.” Tom groaned, sighing sadly. “It’s been ages.”

“It’s been six days Tom.” Furia said, an amused tone in his voice. Tom maturely stuck his tongue out at the other man, getting a swat to the feet in return. Dianite rested his head on Tom’s while the group caught up, closing his eyes as Tom complained about the lack of anything fun to do at the hospital, and Tony exclaiming with great detail the food fight he, Josh and Nade had had the other day.

His Tom was home. Dianite promised himself to never let the boy in his arms come to any harm ever again.


	6. {Chapter Six}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dianite and Tom have a heart-to-heart. Mianite hatches a plot.

-Almost half a year later-

A gentle breeze wafted over the two figures lying silently in bed, content. Tom was curled into Dianite’s chest, his head resting over his heart and an arm half-heartedly thrown over his stomach. The older man had one hand behind his head, the other lazily trailing up and down the younger man’s spine. The sound of traffic was quiet in the distance, becoming background noise for the two lovers. Tom sighed and shifted, moving closer to Dianite’s chest. Dianite pressed a kiss to the younger man’s head, watching fondly as a small smile curled onto the younger boys face. Tom’s eyes were closed as he relaxed in the arms of his lover, content to stay like this for as long as the two could.

‘Mmm, Dia?“ Tom asked sleepily, raised his head from Dianite’s chest. Dianite simply raised an eyebrow questioningly, wordlessly beckoning for the younger boy to continue. "Well…” Tom bit his lip, debating on asking the question he had been asking himself for sometime now. “When can I start going on jobs with you guys again?” Dianite felt his stomach drop, an acidic taste filling his mouth.

“It’s not safe Tom. Especially because Mianite thinks you’re dead.” Dianite answered, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “He’s been gloating to Ianite about it for months.” Tom groaned, rolling away from Dianite and onto his back. From this perspective, anyone could see exactly where the bullets had entered. They were small white marks, both less than a half centimeter in diameter, and around an inch or two apart. To Dianite, they showed how resilient his Tom was, and he thanked whoever was watching from above that they hadn’t been closer to his heart. To Tom, they were a grim reminder of how dangerous guns were. He had yet to pick up one since the incident. (Nade had tried, but seeing the terrified face Tom was making, had decided against it.)

“But I’d be fine! I could only go on small jobs, until you or me or anyone else was confident that I’d be okay on a larger scale job!” Tom complained, pouting slightly at Dianite. Dianite sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

“We have to wait until Mianite has finished gloating about killing you.” He said, shifting onto his side. “Besides, I’d feel much better if you stayed safe here, rather than on the streets in danger.” Dianite smiled slightly as Tom scowled but caved anyways, grumpily letting Dianite spoon into him, placing a hand on the arms that curled around his waist.

“Ugh fine. But I totally expect to be pampered, at least a little bit.” Tom huffed, moving his head so Dianite could nuzzle against his neck. Dianite chuckled slightly at Tom’s remark, lightly biting down on Tom’s neck, smirking as he heard a small squeak.

“Aren’t you already being pampered, beloved?” Dianite asked, pressing a kiss to the underside of Tom’s jaw. Tom giggled slightly, wiggling against Dianite’s bare chest.

“Nu-uh. I’m not. Guess you’ll definitely have to pamper me now, huh?” Tom smirked, feeling Dianite’s arm press him closer to his lover.

“Oh, you’re definitely spoiled.” Dianite snickered, nuzzling closer to the younger boy as he giggled and tried to writhe out of Dianite’s grip.

—

Mianite hummed, tapping his shoe on the concrete floor and occasionally glancing at his watch. His informant was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago, but they were late. The pale-haired man sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Tonight was not going to be a fun night.

As if on cue, a beaten up grey car swung around the corner, coming to a stop outside of the empty warehouse. A dark figure stepped out, looking around nervously before darting into the building. Mianite scoffed, his face an emotionless mask.

“You’re late.” Mianite scolwed. The informant jumped around, obviously startled by Mianites voice. Obviously nervous, the figure moved closer to Mianite, their face still shadowed in the darkened room.

“I-I’m sorry sir, the traffic was terrible, a-and I got lost in-” The shadowed figure stammered out before Mianite cut them off with a sigh.

“Fine. I’ll let this one time slide. If this happens again, I won’t be so kind.” Mianite snarled, unfolding his arms from across his chest. His informant whimpered and scooted away from the angry man, fearing for their life. “Well?” Mianite looked at the cowering figure with distaste. “Are you just going to sit there and make a fool of yourself or are you going to tell me what was so important that you dragged me all the way to this dump,” He gestured at the warehouse with his hands, “for?” The informant straightened, reminding themselves of the importance of this visit.

“The man you said you killed some time ago isn’t dead.” They said, fidgeting slightly in front of the self-called god. Mianite looked at his informant for a minute, staring at them in silence. And as quickly as a switch was turned on, he began to laugh.

“You mean to tell me,” Mianite wheezed, a large grin on his face, “That the man I shot twice, not once, but twice, in the chest isn’t dead? You’ve got to be joking.” Mianite shook his head, the unsettling grin still on his face. The informant shook their head slowly, shocked at the way Mianite was reacting.

“He- He was spotted leaving Parkview hospital a couple of months ago boss.” They said slowly. “He seemed to be in fairly good health. Your brother seemed to be able to save him, probably just in time too.” Mianite snarled, punching the wall angrily.

“Fucking - Fuck!” He shouted, clenching his fists both in pain and in anger as he stalked around the empty warehouse. “Mother fucker! That bitch! That absolute bitch! I’ll kill him! I’ll kill the bastard! You fucking watch me! I’ll rip his fucking head off in front of his fucking toy and make the fucker watch!” Mianite shouted, his informant cowering away from him once more. Mianite seethed, his shoulder rising and falling as he heavily breathed in and out.

“S-Sir? A-Are you…” They trailed off as Mianite turned around, a sinister smile on his face.

“No, I’ve got a better idea than that. I’ll take that little toy of his and break him .”


	7. {Chapter Six}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparklez arrives! Tom gets scared.

“You mean to tell me that Mianite knows?” Dianites nearly shouted into the phone. On the other end of the line, Ianite winced at the fury in his voice. Someone had told Mianite that Tom was alive, and the pale-haired man had been furious. She had never seen someone so enraged because they were unable to kill another living person. Mianite had asked her if she knew, but seeing the state he was in decided to lie. She had told him that she only knew that he had died, and Mianite had believed her.

“Dia, I can tell for sure that it wasn’t any of your group.” That fact was certain. As far as Ianite knew, only the two Modesteps, Nadeshot and Furia knew besides her and Dianite. And Tom, of course. “No one would have dared to tell Mianite that he was living, they would have been killed by anyone else.”

“I know… You’re sure you didn’t tell anyone that he was alive?” Dianite asked. Ianite felt a little bit offended that he would ask such a thing, but she knew that he was only worrying for his lovers sake.

“Of course I didn’t. I promised you.” She replied, brushing a hand through her long, purple hair.

“Dia? Who’re you talkin’ to?” A muffled voice came through the other side of the speaker. Ianite smiled as she heard Tom’s voice. Of course the pair would still be in bed at 1 pm. There was the sound of shifting sheets, and Ianite heard snippets of a whispered conversation.

“Just Ianite…. sleep beloved.”

“Wanna talk… But Dia!”

“Hi Tom! How are you feeling?” Ianite said, smirking as she heard her brothers resigned sigh. Tom giggled, and she imagined that Tom was grinning triumphantly at Dianite.

“Hi Ianite. I’m ok. My chest hasn’t hurt in a bit.” Tom said.

“That’s good. Me and you will talk after me and Dia are done, ok?”

“Mkay….” Tom trailed of sluggishly.

“Thanks Ianite. I didn’t know he was awake until he started talking.” Dianite chuckled. Ianite smiled, before quickly becoming more serious.

“Alright. Is there anything else you need Dia?” Ianite asked as she brushed some loose papers to the side of her desk.

“Actually… There is something I wanted to talk about.” Dianite replied. “I’ve been worried lately. About Tom’s safety. What if someone breaks into the house and he can’t defend himself? I don’t want anything bad to happen again.” Ianite frowned and nodded, deep in thought. “But at the same time I know that I can’t stay here forever. I’ve got deals to make and Furia’s overworking himself trying to be only leader.” Ianite’s eyes suddenly widened as she had a thought.

“I could get one of my most trusted people to come over and… well… babysit?” Ianite said, grinning as she heard a very familiar voice mumbling.

“M’ not a baby.” Tom mumbled, his voice faint.

“Don’t worry beloved. Ianite didn’t mean it like that.” Dianite cooed. Ianite rolled her eyes at the display of affection she was hearing. At this rate they were going to make out while she was still on the phone with them.

“Dianite? What do you think?” Ianite asked.

“Hmm… I suppose we could try it out. When would they come over?” Dianite replied. Ianite hummed, glancing at the clock.

“Well, how about me and him come over now. That way me and you can go for lunch and Tom and Sparklez can see how much they like each other.” Ianite suggested, knowing Sparklez wouldn’t be doing that much today.

“Like, right now?”

‘Yes right now. When else would we be coming over?“

"Alright. Sorry beloved, but you’ve got to put pants on.”

“But Diaaaa…….”

—

“I can’t believe this!” Tom groaned and flopped onto his back amidst Jordan’s giggles. How was he so good at Mario Kart? “You’re totally hacking. I can tell.” Tom grumbled as he sat up, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at the laughing man. When Ianite had said she was bringing someone to watch over him, he thought she was going to bring a stranger. Not Jordan. Definitely not Jordan. Before Tom had even met Dianite he and Jordan had had to room together in a cramped apartment to save money on rent. Thinking back on those times Tom shuddered, the bad memories of guilt and fear coming back slightly. When Dianite and him had started dating, he hadn’t expected to be living in what was basically a mansion in two years, especially if you looked at his previous relationships. He was fairly sure past Tom didn’t even think his relationship was going to work out with the older, charismatic man.

“Tom? You ok?” Jordan asked, the speakers still playing the upbeat Mario Kart music. Tom just nodded and grabbed more chips out of the bowl they had between them. The past was the past, and Tom was safe from the assholes that had screwed him over when he was young and didn’t know how healthy relationships worked.

'I’m just… I dunno. Tired maybe?“ Tom gave Jordan a weak smile that disappeared when Jordan frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Come on man, we’ve lived together and seen each other naked. I’m pretty sure you can tell me anything.” Jordan said, scratching his bearded cheek absentmindedly. Tom glanced at his hands feeling a wave of emotions hit him. He felt his eyes start to sting as Jordan pulled him into a hug, the younger man pressing his head into Jordan’s chest and letting out a little sniffle. “Oh boy. Do you need me to phone Dianite?” Jordan asked, gently stroking Tom’s hair. Tom thought for a moment before nodding his head slightly. Picking up the younger man, Jordan carried him to the couch and placed a blanket over top of the shaking man, before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dials Ianite’s number and waits as the phone rings.

“Jordan? Is something wrong?” Ianite’s worried voice rang over the speakers.

“Tom need Dianite. Like right now.” Jordan explained the situation to Ianite and was immediately rewarded with Dianite’s soothing voice.

“Jordan, can you hand the phone to Tom? Please don’t leave him.” Jordan let out a hum and handed the phone to Tom, who grabbed it quickly.

“D-Dia?” Tom stuttered, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks. Jordan sat beside him, not protesting when Tom pressed closer to him and laced their hands together.

“It’s alright love. Me and Ianite are just leaving. We’ll be home in less than an hour, alright?” Tom let out a whimper and sniffle.

“O-Okay. Can you stay on the phone with me until you get back?” Tom asked, his voice quiet and shaky.

“Of course. Ianite can you drive back? Tom needs me on the phone. Yeah? Ok thank you.” Dianite’s voice was quietened slightly as he turned to speak to Ianite.

“I’m sorry. I ruined your dinner, didn’t I?” Tom said, his voice void of emotion. even in the low light Jordan could see the tremble in Tom’s bottom lip.

“Hey, it’s not you’re fault. You didn’t ruin our dinner. We were just paying when you called.” Dianite soothed, the sound of a car engine starting faintly in the background.“

"Some home soon? Please?” Tom asked.

“Of course I will, beloved. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this thing that I've been doing on my tumblr.


End file.
